Her Strut
by CaideSin
Summary: Three things that will never happen. [AxelRoxas, excessive profanity]


He's one of Demyx's piece of shit friends and he's a piece of shit because he's a shameless cocktease. He walks around in these tight, low-slung, black pants and fishnets and... 

"He's in the band!" Demyx points out, ornery and defending his drummer.

"Kid is a cocktease."

They're watching him right now from the tables. The kid has gone off to pick one of the places in the food court. He finds a nice empty one with an abysmally bored worker and he hoists himself up onto the fucking counter and stretches. The employee really has 'what the flying fuck' written all across his face, but then the kid starts flirting with him. Smiling and stretching his torso at all sorts of smooth luxurious angles.

The kid comes back with more food than the three of them can eat, even though Demyx is a fucking bottomless hole and...

"He's a cocktease." Axel declares when the kid goes off to throw away the trash. Kid makes a big show of swaying his fucking hips.

"Dammit, Axel!" Demyx growls and kicks him. "He's in my band! He's supposed to be like that!"

The kid has the nicest mouth on him and he uses it on everybody. He has this trademark move where he leans in real close, just ghosting those fucking pink lips right across your cheekbone and brushing his fingertips right along your forearm and then walking the fuck away with an insipid giggle and a smile.

Axel thinks the little fucker gets off on it.

"You are a cocktease!" Axel accuses and Demyx rolls his eyes and punches his 'friend' hard.

"Shut the fuck up, Axel!"

The kid flutters his damn eyelashes at him. "Oh, please Mr. So-and-so, remember, I'm a lady," he croons puckering his lips and posing like a punk Marilyn Monroe wannabe, he's got the perfect platinum blond hair and the lips and the fucking fantastically blue eyes, bitch is just missing the dress and the beauty mark.

"Are you blind, Demyx!" Axel wonders; motioning wildly at this half-dressed little punk who thinks its funny to make some poor sap spring a woody and then walk away. "He is a cocktease!"

Demyx flips him the bird as he gets up, grabs the kid and walks off.

**א**

Axel doesn't drop his opinion of the bitch. He's a bitch, he's a cocktease and he needs a good ass fucking.

The kid even manages to be a little slut when up on the stage. He plays the drums like it's _better_ than fucking. His face is like watching someone orgasm, not once or twice but, at least, a million times in a row and, when he sings, his voice is like a sultry little moan being done face down by Demyx's heavy-set tenor.

The chicks in the audience are so caught up they don't notice how wet their panties are and the guys in the audience are just drunk enough not to care that the kid is a flaming little queer boy.

Axel thinks it's truly disgusting. He snorts and can't tear is damn eyes away. He can't tear is goddamn eyes away until the fucking curtains close and then he goes backstage to congratulate Demyx and the little _fucking cocktease_ is pouring water on himself and panting and…Axel has had e-fucking-nuff. He grabs the kid, pushes through the heavy curtains.

"Axel! You stupid shit!" Demyx calls after him but gets caught in fake red velvet fabric that makes his skin itch and tries to suffocate him and he can hear Axel's stupid-fucking-voice go on over the mic.

"Excuse me," Axel growls, addressing the audience with a glower. "Yeah, this kid? Is a fucking cocktease. Thank you. Goodnight."

The kid looks at him, the audience looks at him, and Demyx curses him out like he's never been cursed out before and finally, the bitch says something.

"So, let's fuck."

Blondie pulls off his shirt, undoes his pants and looks at Axel expectantly.

"God damn it!" Demyx curses. "You fucking flaming poufs! Fuck!"

**א**

They're in the food court and the kid is flirting them their lunch again.

"He's fucking great with that mouth."

"Dammit, Axel!" Demyx points out intelligently, tired and also nauseated with hearing about it.

The kid leans over the counter and playfully tugs on the poor employees belt buckle. His hand dances just a little bit lower before he pulls back coyly, fluttering his goddamn eyelashes. He beckons Skippy down closer and pulls his trademark move, whispering something in his ear, probably his order for lunch.

"And his hands." Axel grins happily, watching. It's from all the drumming really, nice strong wrists…

"Shut the fuck up, Axel!" Demyx is so close to ripping his 'friend's' dick off so he'll never have to hear this again.

The kid comes back with enough food for five people. Which he promptly begins to feed to Axel. Several employees watch with barely contained envy, each and every one of them thinking it, thinking it _'cocktease'_.

The kid knows it, he's smiling deceptively, but he knows and he loves it. Demyx gets up, shoves Axel over, kicks him to keep him down and then grabs his drummer.

They make a beeline for the exit.

"Are we at least going to have sex in the bathrooms?" The kid laughs.

"Fucking cocktease…" Demyx says like he can't fucking believe it.

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers!**


End file.
